User blog:Dragonsblood23/EFB: Zoos VS Thore
Welcome to my crap series from ERBS today we got Zoos VS Thore EPOC FAT BUTTLES ZOOS VS THORE Zoos: I am Zoos and I am a god you suck, go play some cod I own a mountain called Mountain I also have a fountain called Fountain I shoot lighning bolts from my ass teaching children safe sex in class you have fun comics I have boring books Go back to Warner Bros and hang out with Captain Hook Thore: Zoos plz I'm a North God tho secretly i'm a South God but not east or west because they aren't the best I don't hang with Captain Hook I hang with Captain Cook He was an explorer I don't know what rhymes with explorer You suck more then my brother I need more Lightning ANOTHER ???: Lighting eh? Lughning Mcqueer: I'm Lughning Mcqueer I am a plane gonna take you guys to Fuckland, Spain nevermind too many people are in pain plus there are too many clouds of rain Raidin: Those clouds are from me, cause I say so I'm in Tekken and I say so I rap cause I say so here's a sombraro Thore: Fuck off guys, we need more gods in pairs good thing I know where (Everyone appears in TK's Bathtub) TK: WTF guys GTFO Thore: We came to battle you! Rubber Duck and House! Tk's Rubber Duck and House: Yep we're gods too and where TK lives in us Now lets go unto a universal bus tickets are sold out shit well we can listen to TK's hits ???: OH NO I'M THE ONE WITH HITS Eminm: YO YO YO I BE EMINM tho my real name is Skittles I tried it once at a science fair but they called me shittles I can also be Slim Shady But now i'm fat so Not So Slim Shady and now i'm female so Slim Lady I'm on a diet with some Slim Gravy Fuck this i'm going to Tim's Navy ???: Not so fast (TK's Bathroom wall gets wrecked by a creature) Spayeti monstar: Thats right i'm made of spaghetti tho I would go to a Spa Yeti I have giant balls made of meat not the user because he isn't neat Lets all go into space on the outside where we see a rapper named Durkside Durkside: I hate my nemesis, Aquaman he always gets a good plan I'm evil because I rape chairs I rape em all in an organized pair If they run I use my Omega beams this rap is done or does it seem (A Bright Light Comes and the final rapper appears) Foo Mootron: ITS FOO SHOETRON WITH A NEUTRON! EVERYONE NEEDS TO PUT THERE SHOES ON! I quit using all caps cause i'm making ducks the kind of ducks that give plenty of fucks everyone go to bed because its sex time thats all I got for pleasant rhymes WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU CAN DECIDE IF YOU WANT TOO EPOC FAT BUTTLES Category:Blog posts